


Tie a Thread Around Your Finger

by rhysiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kira POV, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Who knew teenage kitsune could see other people's red threads of fate? Kira sure didn't.





	Tie a Thread Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I thought of this while I was about 75% asleep. Enjoy!

“Kira! I’m not telling you again, get up! You’re going to be late for school.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Kira blearily pushed her hair off her face as she pushed herself halfway up, but then her eyes slid shut again _completely against her will_ and suddenly her mom was there, yanking all the blankets off the bed.

“Hey!” Kira exclaimed, a token protest at best, because, yes, she did need to be up, but all thoughts of possibly making her dad late as well faded into the background as she tilted her head and blinked.

Then she rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

“Hey, Mom?”

“Hmmm?” her mother said, giving every evidence of being completely normal as she threw open the door of Kira’s closet and started yanking out clothes.

“Why do you—? I’m not wearing _that_ , not together!” Kira finally pushed herself off the bed out of sheer self-defense. “Stop, people already think I’m weird enough.”

Her mother crossed her arms and smirked, meaning this had been her plan all along, which was _deeply annoying_ , as always.

But then Kira saw it again and remembered her question. “Why do you have that red thread tied to your finger?” She squinted at it again. “And why is it trailing out into the hall? How is it not tangling on everything?”

Her mother’s eyes widened slightly, and then she started laughing.

Her dad poked his head through the door. “Kira, are you almost ready?” He took in the clashing drift of clothes on the bed and barely batted an eye as he answered his own question. “Why is your mother losing it?”

“I don’t know! I was hoping you could tell me. Oh, hey, you’ve got one, too.”

“One what?”

“A red thread on your finger. Is it some tradition or a holiday or something?” She couldn’t actually see her calendar with Japanese and Korean holidays added to it from this side of the room, but she really didn’t remember anything like this.

Her mother stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. “Oh, I’d forgotten what it was like to be this age.” She waved a hand in the direction of the clothes on her way out of the room. “You should get dressed. I’ll explain over breakfast.”

Despite her earlier worry about excessive eclecticism, Kira quickly threw on the first clothes she put her hands on and then tripped into the dining room, still trying to pull on her second boot, too curious to wait longer.

Her parents’ threads were one thread, she could see that now. And it seemed to get longer or shorter as they moved around between the kitchen and the table. _Neat!_

Her mom dropped a plate of toast in front of her, and she obediently took a bite, hoping that would hurry up the explanation.

“The red thread of fate,” her father said.

She blinked at him in surprise. “Whu—?” she said around a mouthful of toast.

Her mother threw her father a thwarted look, and he shrugged. “I can’t let you drag this out, you’re going to make us late.”

“Fine, fine.” Her mother turned back to Kira. “Yes. Congratulations, you are a teenage kitsune, you can now see people’s red threads of fate.”

Kira, still chewing, turned pleading eyes on her father.

“They’re like soulmates. It’s supposed to show who a person is supposed to end up with. Who they’re tied to.”

“Really?! That’s awesome!”

Her father just rolled his eyes. “Yes, because giving a teenager the power to see who all the people around her are supposed to be in love with is _such_ a good idea.”

Kira frowned in confusion. How could this possibly be bad? It was about time she got a kitsune power that was just nice, not destructive.

Her mother was grinning, and her dad smacked her on the shoulder. “Just,” he sighed, “just remember that you’re tricksters by nature. I know you don’t have a malicious bone in your body, Kira, but maybe try not to blurt out whatever you see at school today? I know you sometimes… forget.”

Kira blushed at that and ducked her head, but then her dad’s “you really, absolutely have to leave the house now” alarm went off on his phone and she  only had room to be concerned about running for the car with her shoes half-tied.

***

School was really distracting. Like, really, _really_ distracting. There were threads _everywhere_ … and they were pretty much never connected between people that were actually dating. By third period she was hiding manic giggles behind her notebook as she spotted a super unlikely pair. How would they even get together? When would it happen? She really couldn’t imagine it in the context of Beacon Hills High. Would they get together in college? Oh god, what if it was at, like, the BHHS ten-year reunion? That would be _amazing_.

“Miss Yukimura, are you paying attention?”

Her notebook fell to her desk with a thump and her pens went spinning off in every direction. “What? Yes!” _Whoops_.

***

Scott didn’t have a thread. But maybe it was just that she couldn’t see threads that were supposed to be attached to her? Was that a thing? She hadn’t asked her mother anything about that this morning. Maybe that was a thing. And then he gestured and she thought she saw a gray wisp of a thread trailing off into nothing, like a… ghost.

Oh. That was sad. Maybe Allison was his one true love, which was hardly fair. They were high school students. And they’d broken up. Could people have two threads? Could they grow new ones?

And Lydia’s disappeared straight into the ceiling, which she’d seen on a bunch of other people, too. Did that mean their soulmate was far away? That seemed likely. Oooh, maybe she could ask her mom if that had become more common, now that people traveled so much more over their lifetimes. (She still couldn’t believe her mother was 900 years old. This year had been so _weird_.)

A hand appeared in front of her face, fingers snapping. “Yo, Kira! You with us?”

“Huh?” And she’d totally meant to say more, but it was Stiles’ hand, and the thread on his finger was just _so bright_.

“Kira?” Stiles asked again, this time more uncertain. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” she said vaguely, tilting her head to see if she could catch the direction of his thread. It looked stronger than the other ones she’d seen at school so far. Did that mean he already knew his soulmate? It must be someone in town, since it did actually seem to have a definite direction, but it wasn’t anyone in the cafeteria…

“Kira, your eyes are glowing.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

Scott looked at her in concern. “Are you having control issues? Do you need us to get you out of lacrosse practice today?”

She told herself firmly to focus and gave Scott a bright smile. “No, no, nothing like that! Just having a weird day. Hey, did you understand our math assignment?”

Which distracted the whole table because it got Lydia huffing at everyone else’s inadequate understanding of basic algebra. Kira breathed a sigh of relief, at least until she realized she really hadn’t understood the assignment.

***

She nearly got brained by a lacrosse ball in practice when she saw Stiles’ thread making a straight, solid line into the woods.

***

“Hey, kid, you ready to go?... Oh, rough day?” her dad said as she came into his classroom.

She slumped against his desk. “Being able to see people’s futures is _hard_. How come it doesn’t drive Mom crazy?”

“Oh, it doesn’t last. I think it’s only supposed to be an early adulthood power. To go with all the hormones.”

She let out an annoyed huff. “Why? That’s stupid. Being a kitsune is mostly just annoying, as far as I can tell.”

He tugged her into a sideways hug as they headed toward the parking lot. “Well, your mother would point out you have a long time to get used to it.”

“I guess,” she grumbled as they exited the building, and then stopped short.

Because there was Stiles, standing next to his Jeep. Talking to Derek Hale.

The red thread between them was _glowing_. Stiles, of course, was flailing his hands around to illustrate a point, but the thread stayed strong and true, always tying him back to Derek, who was looking at him in a way that looked equal parts exasperated and fond. They were so intently focused on each other that neither of them noticed Kira, who had probably been staring at them for a weird amount of time now.

“Kira?” Her dad was tugging on her arm. “Don’t stop in the middle of the parking lot, you’ll get run over.”

“Sorry, Dad, sorry. I just…” A grin broke across her face. “I just saw something really good. Maybe being a kitsune doesn’t suck after all.”


End file.
